poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Collide, Mana and Human Rainbow Dash vs. Kuryan/Kotori stops the quake
This is how Collide Bandicoot, Mana and Raibow Dash and Kotori stop the quake in The Creation of Ryan Tokisaki. was about to touch Tish then something cut his left hand off. Mana and her 2 friends arrive Tish: Mana! Sci-Ryan: Rainbow Dash and Collide! Mana: Hi. Are you ok with Ryan, Sci-Ryan? Collide Bandicoot: I think you are safe, Tish. The NEXO Knight teacher is here. Ryan Tokisaki: laughs Right on time like always. Your Keyblade has that wired power to cut my spirit armor that easy. This time, however. Things have changed so you will accept that I will not die like Evil Ryan and you won't live. Fetch me, Zafkiel! Come to me now! clock appears with Kuryan's guns and Keyblade Tish: Wow. Ryan Tokisaki: Daletto. hands on Kuryan's clock eye turns. Red smoke flows from the 4 and into his gun. Kuryan puts the gun under his chin and fires. Kuryan's hand flies and connects to Kuryan's arm Collide Bandicoot: Your healing powers are cool. Ryan Tokisaki: laughs I am not healing in the least. I'm just turning back the clock. Come! Fight! Let the fun begin! Sci-Ryan: Bring it on. Mana: Collide will kill you like I did to Kurumi. Ryan Tokisaki: chuckles You don't get it. Do you? Try as much as you want but you will not be able to get rid of me that easy! Human Rainbow Dash: We shall see, Tokiman. Mana: Get ready to be exterminated! Collide Bandicoot: Or reformed. Which ever comes first. Ryan Tokisaki: his gun at a 1 Aleph! shoots himself and teleports to Mana. He swings his Keyblade like a baseball bat and send her flying Sci-Ryan: Mana! flies then Kuryan hits her with his boot Ryan Tokisaki: Zayin. shoots Mana Mana: But, How! freezes in time Sci-Ryan: Mana! No! shoots Mana, wounding her Tish: Kuryan? falls on the floor knocking Human Rainbow Dash down Sci-Ryan: She's alive! Mana: Please... don't come any closer. Collide Bandicoot: Don't worry. I can handle him. her Keyblade at Kuryan You think you're a Keyblade wielder. Tohka: Tish! Iago: Sci-Ryan! Sci-Ryan: Thank Primus. You are here! Ryan Tokisaki: Oh how nice. The heroes are here. Iago: Kuryan! You are going to pay for what you are doing here. Tohka: What Iago said. Origami: You can't run from us. gasps in confusion Ryan Tokisaki: Wow. I am so scared. To attack poor sweet Kuryan with a lot of heroes at once. Lucky for me. I am playing for keeps. Crash Bandicoot: Ok, Kuryan. You need to surrender or I'll kill you like I did to Megatron. Ryan Tokisaki: his clones Is that right, buddies? clones start to appear Iago: Whoa! Tish: What the heck is all of that?! Ryan Tokisaki: This is my past, my dear Tish. My history. They're pretty. Aren't they? Now do you understand why I can not be killed completley? Casey Fairbrother: Where do these clones come from?! Ryan Tokisaki: Time. Now we need to end this. heroes are get pointed at with guns and Keyblades while Origami got into a sleeper holder by a Kuryan clone Ryan Tokisaki: laughs When you're gone, I can be free. There you go, you should not get your hopes high, Tish. I know that I got some careful thinking so Pumpkin Pie can't kill Kurumi again. raise his Keyblade up and the spaequake alarm goes off Tino: No! And don't call me that! Ryan Tokisaki: He he. Get ready to be surounded by lots of deaths and the last one Tish wants to save is me. Sci-Ryan and Tish: Please! NOOOO!!!!!! laughs so crazily that it echoes. He then trusts his Keyblade at the floor and the spacequake is started but something stops it Sci-Ryan: Huh? Evil Anna: It stopped. Ryan Tokisaki: What is going on here? Kotori Itsuka: You mean Sci-Ryan and you don't know? Here is a fact. Spacail quakes can be destroyed by another spacequake. Sci-Ryan: Wow... Kotori. Category:Sonic876 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes